


"Yes, Miss Byleth!"

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Interracial Relationship, MILFs, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: In this Alternative Universe, Byleth is the MILF Manuela always dreamed to be and fucks her students (and everyone else) on a regular basis. Now, on this certain Beach Day, Byleth looks for her next pray and manages to find a promising candidate. However, when they get it on, she realizes she might've just found someone who can finally satisfy her ridiculously high sex-drive.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	"Yes, Miss Byleth!"

The waves splashed against the shore as Byleth stared at the ocean. This was one of those days. The Monastery’s annual beach trip. Sure, students were allowed to go to the beach as they pleased, but this was the one mandatory time, when all the classes went there together. Most students were happy about it, the days were filled with laughter and even if for one day, everyone were able to focus on something else than studies and mundanities of everyday life. Some students, mostly guys, were extra happy about the beach day. This was the day when they were able to see all the girls in bikinis whether girls wanted it or not. There were strict rules of course, for this kind of behavior and all the girls were always able to swim in peace, but eye-candy was there for the guys, and nothing could take that away from them.

Byleth liked and disliked the beach days at the same time. On the other hand, she had to stand there the entire day and keep watch, which wasn’t that exciting for her. Watching other people have fun the entire day could be a little bit depressing sometimes. It wasn’t all boredom and melancholy for her though. Every year during the beach day, she had this ‘tradition’ where she would find a new toy for her for the upcoming autumn. And yes, the word ‘toy’ here, is exactly what you think it is.

Byleth started to walk along the shore and took careful looks at the students. She eyed their bodies up and down, trying to find her ‘preference’ this time. Last year, she picked a busty red-head called Samantha, so to switch it up a bit, she looked for a guy this time. Byleth did have sex with other people as well, not just with her ‘toy’. But nevertheless, this was a tradition to her that she liked. Her rationalization was, that it was a good idea to have someone ‘ready’ at all times. If she were _feeling the itch,_ she would always have someone who could _help her out._

Even by just walking, Byleth found herself at the target of multiple stares. It was her goal though. She intentionally wore an erotic black bikini every year. The bottom part barely covered her luscious ass, and her juicy breasts were practically bursting out of the top. Every student she passed, audibly gulped as they stared at the MILF-teacher. They knew exactly what Byleth was doing. Every year, the student who got picked, would tell their stories about multi-hour animalistic fuck-fests. This wasn’t just a ritual for Byleth, every student in the monastery hoped they would get picked. All the girls would show as much skin as the schools’ rules permitted, whenever they were around Byleth. Whenever the green-haired MILF was around, the record amount of pencils was dropped, and the girls were picking them up in most creative angles they could think of. Byleth, during her time as a teacher was able to see more panties than most people in their lifetime. Guys on the other hand, would spend the entire spring and most of the summer to train themselves to top shape. Around the summertime, surprisingly high number of students just ‘happened to bump’ on Byleth without their shirts on.

Byleth stopped in front of a shy looking student. The student was relatively tall, with a buzzcut and was muscular (like all the students during this time of the year). His dark skin gave him a little exotic vibe. After scanning his body from his feet to his head, she formed a confident grin on her lips and nodded. ‘He’s suitable’, she thought to herself as she took a step closer to the student. The student was clearly flustered by the attention Byleth was giving to him and averted his eyes. “Your name?”, Byleth asked rather bluntly. She noticed that the student was nervous, so she decided to toy with him a bit.

“Umm…. ummm. R-roy…”, the student mumbled. Byleth audibly clicked her tongue and faked irritation. “Could you stop your fucking mumbling and answer the damn question?!”, she said with an angry tone as she observed the student’s reaction. The student snapped like someone just woke him up and shouted: “I-I’m sorry! Roy! My name is Roy!” Suddenly his uncertain demeanor had almost turned into military-like, with his back being straight as an arrow and his stare focused on Byleth’s face.

A little laugh escaped from Byleth’s lips as she grinned. “Calm down, I’m just fucking with you. Just calm down and relax. We are on a beach, no need to be so formal.”

“Yes, Miss Byleth! Of course!”, Roy responded and tried to calm his beating heart down. It was in vein though. He knew what was happening. This is exactly what happened with Samantha last year. Byleth would chat with her a bit and eventually take her with her. When they eventually came back, Byleth had a grin on her face. Samantha on the other hand had serious trouble walking and wasn’t able to say anything coherent in hours. Roy gulped down and tried to look tough in front of his teacher. “You are looking very beautiful today, Miss Byleth!”, he managed to blurt out rather coherently. This was his attempt to ‘charm’ Byleth.

“Just beautiful? Nothing else? Is my bikini that unsightly that it isn’t even worth commenting?”

Just like that, all the confidence Roy had gathered, were shot down. Like a fool, Roy had walked into a trap. There’s no way he could do it. Commenting about Byleth’s body right directly to her was too much. Besides, he didn’t know where the line went. What would get him bonus points and what would cause Byleth to move on to the next candidate. He didn’t want to risk it. He was so close on getting a piece of that divine ass that he didn’t want to fuck it up now.

Not caring about Roy’s inner dilemma, Byleth kept staring at the boy with a grin on her face. This was a test. Roy knew it. Fuck! He had to say something. Against his earlier decision to be careful, he just decided to go for it. The pressure was too much. He needed to say something. Anything. Byleth was lewd, so an explicit compliment was most likely was what she was after. Or was she? No time to think.

Roy gathered all of his guts in a one sentence and managed to complement Byleth in a rather confident and smooth voice. “Well, Miss Teacher, your beautiful breasts look magnificent in that bikini.”

After Roy’s bold statement, Byleth’s face froze and she just stared at him. “I see…”, was her only response.

The silence was agonizing. Did he fuck up? Or did he not? After what felt like a much longer time than it actually was, Byleth’s grin returned and she nodded. “Observing your reactions is rather amusing I must say. Anyways, you passed. You know what that means right?” While stroking Roy’s jaw with her finger she whispered into his ear. “Follow me, and don’t fuck up. If you can satisfy me, this won’t be the last time you can have a taste of this divine ass of mine.” Byleth grabbed his wrist and started to lead him away from the beach. Other students stared at them as they left. Few thumbs up could be seen. Everyone stayed there and began to wait the results of Byleth’s ‘test drive’.

After they found their own little room, Byleth didn’t waste any time and locked her lips against Roy’s. While caressing his head and back, she slid her tongue into his mouth and began to devour the poor student. Roy in response didn’t do anything first, mainly due shock and confusion. After a while, he realized he needed to join in as well and awkwardly started to fondle Byleth’s ample chest. After hearing no resistance from Byleth, Roy increased the speed and power. Not much time later, Byleth’s hand had found its way to Roy’s swimming trunks and she started to run her hand across the half-erect shaft of Roy’s cock. Like it was the obvious next step, Byleth soon dropped to her knees and took out the now erect penis. She removed the swimming trunks entirely and threw them to aside. Without wasting any time, she shoved the entirety of the remarkably sized black dick into her mouth like it was nothing. However, she wasn’t just happy with having it in her mouth. She grabbed Roy’s waist and shoved his cock all the way down her throat. “W-w-wait?! What the hell?!”, Roy gasped as he just realized what had happened. Despite being tad shy, Roy always was proud of the size of his cock. Every girl had complimented him when they first laid their eyes on it. Every woman has also had trouble taking it to their mouths. Not Byleth though. Like it was nothing, Roy’s cock went in and out of Byleth’s wet mouth. After years of training, Byleth’s gag-reflex was practically non-existent. No woman with a gag-reflex could ever deepthroat a cock of this size.

Roy gritted his teeth as he was forced to withstand the new kind of pleasure, as his cock connected with the deepest parts of Byleth’s throat. “Haah--- I think it’s wet enough now”, Byleth said as she finally took the monster out of her mouth. She placed her hands on the knots of the bikini, and with one pull, opened the strings and the bikini top fell to the ground, causing her massive gazongas to shake in response. “Ever had anyone to do this with their breasts to you?”, Byleth asked while squeezing Roy’s cock between her tits. “W-wait--? Is this--?”, Roy gasped. Byleth’s lips curled into a grin as she started to move her boobs up and down along the shaft of the black cock between her orbs. “Yes, my dear, I’m going to give you the best and apparently _first_ paizuri of your life.”

Like a pro, she started to pleasure the spit-lubed cock with her breasts. Every stroke surged new kinds of pleasures into Roy’s brain, which in response, caused him to moan. “Ohh, a man that does not keep his voice down. Please, keep it up. Listening guys moan gives me this warm feeling in my crotch”, Byleth coed as she listened Roy’s vocalized pleasure. She meant what she said. Every moan Roy let out caused her pussy to twitch happily. She could feel her cheeks getting warm as the service went on. Soon, just staying on her knees was too much. She wanted action. She wanted something inside her. The foreplay was over.

“Fuck this, I need you inside me”, Byleth announced as she suddenly got up mid paizuri. With one swell movement, Byleth lowered her bikini bottom and with crafty leg-work, kicked them away. Surprising Roy, instead of mounting him like he thought, Byleth actually got on her back on the nearby table and spread her legs. The dominant Byleth was actually presenting herself to Roy in her entirety. Nothing was out of sight. Her wet cunt was in full display for Roy to admire, enabling him to see the pussy-juice that was dripping out of it lewdly. Byleth’s trained abdomen moved along her heavy breathing and her breasts followed the rhythm. “I’m going to do an exception with you. I’m allowing you to set the pace. Show me what your trained body can do. This is your chance honey. Fuck me as hard as you like. No need to hold back. You can’t break a trained slut like me.”

Byleth’s slutty announcement sent shivers down to Roy’s spine. The teacher they saw at the Monastery daily, was nowhere to be seen. Instead, the beautiful, but all-business professor they had, had turned into a complete whore. Roy of course had heard rumors and Byleth’s choice of clothing didn’t always suit her position that well. Mainly because she liked to show a lot of cleavage. But seeing her slutty side in person, to this extent, was still unbelievable.

Not wanting to disappoint the green-haired MILF presenting herself to him, Roy moved close to Byleth and started aim his cock against Byleth’s snatch. “ _Fuck me as hard as you like”,_ was Byleth’s request. That meant all the bets were off. At least, after seeing Byleth’s skillful deepthroating, Roy had no reason to doubt Byleth anymore. After taking a deep breath, he placed her hands on Byleth’s sexy hips and rammed his cock into her cunt, with one violent thrust.

Byleth gritted her teeth and jerked back her head as pleasure assaulted her. It was like a bitch-slap across the face. Had she been sleepy a while ago, now she would’ve been completely awake. She hadn’t felt like this in a while. It’s been so long since she had been fucked with a cock that was a perfect fit for her pussy. Also, she finally found a partner that wasn’t holding back. Her saying “ _as hard as you like”_ , was what she really meant. She liked it rough. To this day, no one has been able to fuck her _too hard_. Hard, animalistic, violent, and sweaty. That’s how she liked it, and this ‘test drive’ with Roy started to look and _feel_ really good.

Roy, as not wanting to disappoint Byleth, kept pounding her snatch as hard as he could. His sweaty body moved relentlessly as he rammed his cock into Byleth again and again. Every trust was responded with a grunt, a moan, or a scream. At this point, Byleth had already wrapped her hands and legs around Roy’s body and was bucking her hips against the cock fucking her with every trust. The shape was perfect. It was reaching the deepest spots inside her. The places where her fingers would never be able to reach. This was it! This was the kind of pleasure she was after! She fucking loved it!

“More! More!! MORE!!”, Byleth screamed. She squeezed Roy as hard as she could with her arms and legs. It was like she was trying not to fall off, even though there never was any danger of it in the first place. More likely, she just wanted to feel Roy’s warmth as much as she could. Their bodies started to cover in sweat, and because of their intimacy, at this point it was impossible to separate which sweat droplets came from who’s body. “Fuck me! For the love of God, FUCK ME!! Destroy my pathetic, slutty cunt!!”, Byleth announced once again.

Roy did as he was told. Not matter how much his body screamed for a break, he just kept going. She fucked Byleth like it was going to be the last cunt he ever fucked. Finally, his unrelenting pounding started to bear fruit as the bitch-teacher’s breathing started grow harder and harder by the second. Roy wasn’t an expert by any means, but Byleth at this point, was sending clear signals that her point-of-no-return was approaching. Her moaning had turned into growling and her pace of breathing was at alarmingly high levels.

Soon after, Byleth came. She gritted her teeth, and her eyes became unfocused. She clamped her limbs around Roy as hard as she could and reveled in the massive surge of pleasure that pulsated up and down her body. Roy could feel something squeeze around his cock. With every fiber in his body he tried to stop himself from cumming. Byleth’s pussy squeezing around him felt incredible, but somehow, he was able to delay his orgasm. Like a machine, during Byleth’s orgasm, Roy just kept pounding her. As her orgasm finally stopped, Byleth started to recognize shapes and colors once again. Her breathing was out of control, but she already had enough ‘rest’.

“Behind! Let’s switch. Fuck me from behind!”, Byleth announced as she pushed Roy away from her with her feet and flipped herself around on the table. Her another knee was still on the table as she lowered her other feet to the ground. At this point, Roy’s brain was filled with lust. Without really thinking, he just abided and once again rammed his dick inside the cunt of his MILF professor. Like an autopilot, his brain didn’t really think anything. Instead, it was almost like a reflex or an instinct. Without any warning, Roy grabbed a good chunk of Byleth’s hair and pulled forcefully, forcing Byleth’s back to an arc. Being abused like that, almost made Byleth cum in the spot. Her lips curled into a slightly crazy smile. “Yes, yes, yes! Fuck yes! Just like that!!”, was her lust-filled response. Roy’s autopilot didn’t stop there, however.

***SLAP***

A violent slapping sound could be heard as Roy’s hand connected with Byleth’s ass. A little scream could be heard escaping from Byleth’s lips. A surprise, but a welcome one. Her lips curled into a crazy smile as she eagerly waited for the next slap.

***SLAP***

Another slap connected with Byleth’s butt. “Harder!!”, was the MILF’s response.

***SLAP* *SLAP* *SLAP***

The slapping intensified. Harder, faster. Multiple slaps connected against Byleth’s ass, turning the cheek redder and redder with every hit. Byleth’s moaning had turned into frantic grunting with high-pitched screams mixed in. Her body prepared for an orgasmic violation once again.

The grip on her hair tightened and slaps became more violent. Then, everything went white. Byleth’s second orgasm arrived and once again, her ability to hear, speak, or see, were robbed from her. Only thing that was occupying her senses, were immense and unrelenting sexual pleasure.

Roy on the other hand, had to fight for his life. He gripped his hands into fists and tried not to cum. The assault Byleth’s cunt was giving to him was inhuman. Nothing had ever felt better. The squeezes were massive and the fact that he managed not to cum had to be an error of some sort.

Soon, grunts and gasps could be heard, as Byleth returned back to the real world. Her body convulsed as she practically collapsed against the table. “Fuck… fuck…”, were the only coherent words she was able to mutter out of her mouth.

Roy had a good thing going, so this time, once again, he decided to trust his autopilot. Without giving the MILF-bitch any time to calm down, he grabbed Byleth from her waist and lifter her up like it was nothing. With what looked like a start of a wrestling-move, Roy picked Byleth up and positioned her into a Reverse Cowgirl -position above him as he laid down to the ground. Byleth, having her brain rocked by massive orgasms, just followed her lustful instincts, and started to move her hips up and down Roy’s cock while supporting herself against Roy’s muscular chest. Like a pro, she rode Roy’s cock as Roy gave her extra support by placing his hands against Byleth’s perfect ass.

Sweat was flying across the air as Byleth continued her workout. Her massive jugs jiggled around every time Byleth lowered or lifted her hips, causing sweat to drip everywhere. Byleth’s beautiful green hair had turned into a wet mess, which kept causing sweat to drip across her face constantly.

It felt great, for both of them. Every time Roy’s cock went in and out of Byleth’s pussy, it was almost like a small orgasm for both. Roy had adapted to Byleth’s rhythm and slammed his hips against hers every time she dropped down. They were a perfect match for each other.

“I...I’m sorry! I can’t hold back anymore!”, Roy cried out as he was closing in on his big-o. Byleth took that as a sign and quickly took Roy’s cock out of her. Agilely she spun herself around and got onto her knees and shoved Roy’s cock into her mouth. With few strokes of the shaft and few licks of the tip Byleth finished Roy off and caused his cock to burst. A violent load, that he had been saving for the entire session, bursted inside Byleth’s mouth without remorse. A surge of cum kept shooting from the tip, directly down Byleth’s throat. However, with her years of experience, this was nothing to her. Without even twitching once, Byleth gulped down everything Roy’s dick shot out. The feeling of cumming inside Byleth’s warm and wet mouth was indescribable. Not that he would’ve been able to describe it in the first place. Now it was his turn to see pure white. With gritted teeth Roy withstood the massive orgasm that caused his cock and his body to twitch and convulse.

After the cum-shower ended, Byleth proceeded to lick the cock clean inside her mouth with her tongue, before taking it out. When released, Roy’s cock slapped against his chest and started to lose its erection. “I’m sorry, but… I’m done…”, Roy muttered, hoping Byleth would agree.

Byleth sat down next to him and leaned against the leg of the table they just fucked on. “Well… usually I would force you to go few more rounds, but this time… well… it’s been a while since I’ve orgasmed that hard in succession. Plus, on top of that, that Reverse Cowgirl took the remaining strength out of me… so... this time, I’ll let you off the hook.” With an orgasmic grin on her face, Byleth traced her lips with her fingers, as to make sure there was no cum left anywhere. Soon, those same fingers found their way to her cunt. With few strokes, she scooped some juices on her fingers and lifted the now wet fingers to her eye-level. “It’s been a while since someone messed me up this good”, she said and put the pussy-juice covered fingers into her mouth. After licking them clean, she gulped down the nectar and closed her eyes in satisfaction.

_‘Test drive, successful!’_

As Byleth and Roy returned, everyone could see from Byleth’s grin that Roy most likely passed the test. As Roy finally appeared, clapping and cheering began.

_“Wooo, go Roy!”_

_“Did you see the prof’s face, I’ve never seen her this satisfied!”_

_“Whoa, he must’ve fucked her good!”_

_“I-is Byleth actually having some difficulty walking?!”_

_“Wait, Roy actually looks completely fine?”_

_“Woooow, has the teach finally found her match?!?”_

_“How many times did she cum?!”_

After allowing it to continue for a while, Byleth grew a bit tired to student’s rumor-mill and shouted: “Okay, that’s enough! You have one hour left, make it count!”. After which, she made her way to a nearby beach chair and sat down. The students were right though, she was barely able to walk. To be told the truth, she wasn’t even sure herself how she’s still walking. Only thing that mattered though, was the fact, that she had found herself a most excellent ‘toy’. Roy passed the test.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being away for a while. Life is a bitch sometimes. But hey, I managed to write something finally! After thinking about Byleth as a horny MILF, I just had to write about it. I know this isn't really in line with her character, so I just made this as an "Alternative Universe". 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! And I hopefully manage to write more stuff soon!
> 
> As always, comments/feedback are appreaciated!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels) for updates and eventually, maybe something more.


End file.
